


Just Drive

by glittering_git



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Banter, Cars, Driving, Fluff, Multi, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27713266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittering_git/pseuds/glittering_git
Summary: Diana, Bruce, and Clark have asystemwhen it comes to who drives, who sits in the passenger seat, and who sits in the back. Or so Diana thought.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	Just Drive

**Author's Note:**

> First foray into superwonderbat!

“I’m driving,” Bruce announced, spinning the car keys around his fingers. 

“But you drove last time,” Diana complained, hand on her hip. She’d been looking forward to taking his new red Porsche out for a spin—he’d already driven it home earlier that day. 

“It’s _my_ new car.” Bruce was already climbing into the driver’s seat, and while Diana knew she could forcefully remove him, she let it go. Sometimes, life was just easier if she wasn’t always fighting. She opened the passenger door and slid in, the leather smooth and cool against her legs. She ran her hands along the dash, fiddling with the buttons on the radio. 

Tina Turner started crooning “Simply the Best,” and she smiled. 

“Hey,” Clark complained, leaning against the passenger door. “I thought it was Diana’s turn to drive.”

“Bruce was being an ass. I didn’t want to fight.” She shrugged.

“But it was my turn to sit in the passenger seat,” Clark complained. “And Bruce was supposed to sit in the back. Now he’s messing up our whole system.” 

Diana rolled her eyes and looked at Bruce, who was just smirking. She shoved him, hard. He winced, but the smirk stayed. It looked like it was up to her to save the world.

“Fine, Clark, you can sit on my lap if you promise not to wriggle too much.” 

Bruce snorted. “Really? Why don’t you just go sit in the back?”

“Why don’t you just let me drive?” she parried. When he said nothing, she reached for the lever and pushed the seat back as far as it would go. “It’ll be tight, but I think we can make it work.”

Clark was looking at her dubiously, but she motioned to her lap, and he slowly approached the car and began to contort his body to fit. 

“Oof,” she gasped when he sat down. “Are Kryptonians made of lead?”

“You offered.” Clark sounded smug, wriggling, trying to get comfortable. 

“You both look ridiculous,” Bruce commented, but Diana could hear the fondness in his voice. She was sure they made quite the picture, Clark had slouched over and folded his legs to fit, and she’d placed her right hand on his hip to keep him from moving too much. 

“Just drive, Batman.” She reached her left hand over and patted his shoulder. “Because next time, I’m driving, and Clark is sitting on _your_ lap.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are ♥
> 
> I love making new friends on [Tumblr](http://glittering-git.tumblr.com/) and [Dreamwidth!](https://glittering-git.dreamwidth.org/)


End file.
